sonnet of love and you
by vampire princess liracia
Summary: sakura is the new girl, pretty normal, not popular average grades, so why is the most popular and most hottest guy being nice and following her around?want to now read to find out


The sonnet of love and you

DISCLAIMER: I do not own card captor sakura

_Sakura's P.O.V _

_**Syaoran P.O.V**_

Normal thought or speech.

The snow fell into deep blankets of white; the ground lay moist with fresh white snow. A young girl around 16 was just waking up, her short brown hair stood up in different places, making the owner seem as if she had been given an electric shock before settling down to sleep, her deep emerald green eyes, drearily made their way around her new bedroom taking in the different surroundings, sending the brain into overdrive, the young girls breath hitched hard as she sucked in the chilled air, coughing slightly she finally let it out again, allowing he self to again take in the new surroundings her brain finally clocking on the difference of the shape, size, smell and decor of the old fashioned room, shaking her head she swung her legs over the side of the pine bed letting them rest on top of her pink bunny slippers, reaching out she grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on hastily. Standing up she stretched twice, turned on her heel and pulled the bed sheets up.

She slowly made her way to her adjoining bathroom, turning on the stiff old shower, the girl removed her dressing gown and her bunny pyjamas and quickly jumped into the shower, washing her hair and body, she got out just as quickly as she go in, and dressed. Combing her hair, she double checked herself in the body length mirror, nodding she finally started to make her way downstairs where her older brother and her father were waiting to greet her with cheery smiles and breakfast on the table.

"Oh Sakura you're up already, I was just about to call you" her father chuckled softly

"Good morning papa, where is Toya?"Sakura replied looking around for her older brother.

"Ah, he just left if you leave now you can catch him up" her father answered with a smile

"Hai, see you later papa" Sakura called as she walked out the front door

"Have a good day" her father called after her, but to his surprise she had already left.

Sakura rushed out the garden her mind again on over drive, her stomach grumbling, she regretted not picking up some breakfast, oh well she would just have to wait for lunch to come, holding her lunch bag, she quickly roller blade down the street heading towards her brother, her mind wandering to the topic that had been discussed throughout the whole move her family had to make due to her father's new job. Sighing she turned the corner finally getting her brother insight, moving her feet faster she gained speed weaving between people, again her mind roaming around her thoughts of the move.

_Oh why did he have to accept that stupid new job, I can't believe he moved us and I had to leave so many friends I'll probably never see them again, oh what's the use we can't go back might as well make new friends._

Finally catching up with her brother she slowed to an easy speed and grabbed hold of his bike and pulled herself up onto the small bag holder situated on the back, holding on tight to her brothers waist she listened to the wind and traffic and chatter of people on the early morning street wiz past them, clinging tighter as they rounded corner finally coming to the last corner getting ready to remove herself from the back of the bike. Just as they turned the corner and neared the school gates sakura heard the first warning bell of the start of registration, leaping of the bike and waving goodbye to her brother, she entered trough the schools gate, the second warning bell ringing for home room.

_Oh bugger can't be late on the first day better make a run for it; else dad will be very unhappy._

Sakura dashed as fast as she could towards the school building, she slowed to a walking pace just as the final warning bell rang throughout the school and school grounds. Sakura made her way slowly towards the teachers' lounge, just as she was about to knock the door opened to reveal a young female holding a small brown brief case and a large smile on her lips, blinking slightly and stepping back sakura gazed at the beautiful teacher.

"Oh" the young teacher screeched surprised by sakura's presence, "how may I help you?"

"Umm, well you see I'm new and I was told I had to come here to find out where my home room is and what classes I will be having" sakura replied shyly.

"Ah, yes your name please?"

"Sakura kinomoto"

"Ah, I am your home room teacher mizuki kaho, but please just call me sensei."

"Okay"

"Right please follow me."

"Hai, sensei"

Sakura made her way down the corridor making sure she kept a close eye on where her new teacher was taking her, so that she would not get lost tomorrow or the day after that. They came to a sliding door mizuki-sensei roughly opened the door, she waited just in the door way watching her class get back into order, when the last member of the class had taken his rightful place at his desk mizuki-sensei walked in to the room and took her place behind her desk. Her eyes moved swiftly scanned over the students, when she spotted what she was looking for.

"Sakura, please introduce yourself then make your way to the seat just in front of syaoran please"

"Hai"

"good I'm glad I have at least one student with a little...sense" mizuki-sensei shook her head and waited for sakura to introduce herself and to take her place.

Sakura made her way through the door, she stood stock still, her eyes moving over the crowd and resting on a young boy in the seat in front of her own seat she would soon be occupying, his mop chocolate brown hair just came to the top of his eyes, the style looked like he had just got out of bed, but his eyes, his eyes were what caught her attention the most, those golden brown orbs starred rite at her as if they where seizing her up to see if she was worthy his attention. This feeling made her mad but she didn't really mind and that surprised her.

Sakura peeled her eyes away from his and started to introduce herself. When she had finished introducing herself the teacher pointed to the seat in front of the boy. She nodded and made her way to the back of the class room. As she turned to take her seat she caught him smirking at her, she ignored it and sat down in her new assigned seat. Finally the lesson was able to start and the teacher was able to drone on about some king, causing sakura to lose interest and stare out the window.

The lesson was soon over, sakura had fallen asleep her head had been resting on her crossed arms. Syaoran swiftly lent over his table and tapped sakura's shoulder, but she didn't even groan she was dead to the world; he laughed to himself as she turned her head and made a little groaning sound. Syaoran quickly stood up from his seat before anyone could enter the room and made his way round so he was facing her, he swooped down and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, new girl lesson's finished, better wake up" syaoran purred into her ear "don't want to miss lunch now do you?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, w-w-what are you d-d-doing?" shooting up sakura stared at the boy leant close by her shocked, and still adamantly sleepy, rubbing her eyes she shuffled herself up into a sitting positions.

"Ha, just thought I should tell you that the lunch bell just rang" syaoran placed his hands into his pockets and started to make his way towards the classrooms sliding doors, leaving sakura alone in the classroom, blurry eyed and tired.

"Umm, arigatoi." She muttered more to herself, sighing Sakura stood from her seat, made her way to the door that had been left over, turning out of the classroom she and made her way to the cafeteria to eat and enjoy her lunch.

_I wander why he stayed and woke me up; he could have just left me to humiliate me so he could laugh at me with his popular friends, oh well best get summing to eat._


End file.
